Again
by XGothRogueX1
Summary: My first music-fic ever. Gambit of the X-Men makes a choice to leave all that he holds dear.


Disclaimer: I do not own GAMBIT ( Remy LeBeau) or ROGUE. Copyright MARVEL and Copyright Lenny Kravitz, I borrowed his song  
  
" Again ". This is my first music fic, And my second ever fan-fic that I've writen. Again, I am making NO money from this in any way.  
  
This fic takes place in two diffrent time spans; Fisrt meeting according to Evolution, ( Day of Reckoing ) And a few years later.   
  
P.S, The song "Again" is more Remy's point of view that Rogue's Keep that in mind. :0) Enjoy.  
  
Do not re-post this fic as yours.   
  
' ~ ' Denotes parts of song.  
  
  
  
  
  
################################################ AGAIN #########################################################  
  
The young gothic teenager known only as Rogue to her teammates, Crept along one side of a large box that had been placed there. She had been  
  
using it for cover when she saw the shadow of someone standing on just the other side of of where she was. She pulled of one worn battle glove,  
  
Ready to steal the life force of the person who stood waiting to ambush her. She leapt ito view of the stranger, Her hand ready to shoot out and  
  
touch their face; Flesh she positive was exposed. They came face to face. Her and him. Emrald eyes locked with brown ones. Two young mutants  
  
that each fought the oppsing side had come face to face. Instead of doing what any two enemimes would have done, They just stood there. Each  
  
pair of eyes taking in the others face. Instead of the battle glare she had expected, There was a soft expression on his face. He was handsome.  
  
Scott couldn't have been farther from her thoughts at this moment. Her own expression softend as she gazed at him, A hint of a dreamy look  
  
deep in her emrald eyes.   
  
She was beautiful. One of the prettiest girls he thought he had ever seen. He liked her hair, If only she would pull it back from her face a bit..  
  
She merely stood there; Not making a move, Which was a bit odd, Since he hadn't turned his hypnotic charming powres on her yet. And   
  
surpisingly, He didn't want to. At that moment there wasn't anything he would have liked better than to have asked her for a date. Well,  
  
Maybe one thing he would have liked better. A smile came to his lips at the thought. Magneto hadn't told him about the beauties he'd be fighting..  
  
We wondered if there would be any hard feelings once out of the battle field. A soft sigh escpaed his lips as he drew a card charged   
  
with biokinetic energy, and place it in her extended hand. Why did she have a glove off? He wondered. No matter.  
  
What had to be done was what had to be done.  
  
The last thing he wanted was another beating from Magneto, Or worse, Sabertooth. With quick aglity and speed, Young Gambit leaped out  
  
of harms way, Before the girl had any idea what was going to happen. When he looked back once, He saw that she had thrown the card at the last  
  
instant, Getting her self out of harms way. He couldn't help but smile. Not only had she not gotten hurt, But she had started to fall for him in the  
  
few brief seconds when they had not been friend nor foe. "All the ladies fall for Gambit.." He laughed jokingly as he dashed towards his next foe.  
  
Truth was, He was as much under her spell as she had been under his..  
  
~~ I been searching for you. I heard a cry withen my soul. I never had a yearning quite like this before. Where ever you are,  
  
Walking right through my door. All of my life, Where have you been? I wonder if I'll ever see you again. And when that day comes,  
  
I know we could win. I wonder if I'll ever see you again. ~~  
  
Years had passed, And both were adults now. Gambit no longer belonged to Magneto, But to the X-Men now.  
  
It had been years since he had last seen that girl. And although he had known that she would no longer be a 'girl' now, That was how he remebered  
  
her. But when Xavier had been giving him a tour of the house, And he had seen her, With that familar shock of white hair around her face, His  
  
heart leapt into his throat. She was still the most beautiful girl, Er, no, Woman he had ever seen. And he it was clear from her expression that she  
  
rembred him as well.   
  
Rogue still felt her breath catch every time she looked at him. It was somthing she didn't like to admit, But secretly it was true. Gambit had only  
  
been at the mansion for a few months, And was always flirting with her. And although she may have seemed annyoed with it, She felt herself  
  
falling for the charming Cajun. The only thing was, How could they ever truely be together? The last thing she ever wanted to do was hold him  
  
back from having a life. He still did not know about her mutant powers. And she intended to keep it that way.   
  
Even though he had been there a short time, He knew what he wanted; Rogue. And he meant to have her. So one night when nearly everyone  
  
was out, Or had retired to bed early, He approched her while she sat in the living room, wathing some programing on TV. He sat down beside her,  
  
And he started joking and flirting with her. She acted annoyed, and would joke back, But kept him at arms length. Finally he reached out and took  
  
her by the shoulders and kissed her; Full on the lips. The last thing he remembered, Was her pulling back in fear and shock, Before everything went  
  
black.   
  
When he woke, She stood over his bed, Tears streaming down her face. When she saw that he was awake, She spoke in a strangled voice.  
  
" Remy, Ah'm sorry...Ah nevah meant ta..Ah'm juss so sorry."  
  
He smiled weakly, And ever so carefully, Reached up and moved a tendril of white hair from her face.  
  
" It was worth it chere. Gambit would do it again. "  
  
Remy smiled at his queen. There was no use denying it. He was in love.  
  
~~ A scraed gift of Heaven. For better worse, Whatever. And I would never let somebody break you down. Or take your crown. Never.  
  
All of my life, Where have you been? I wonder if I'll ever see you again. And when that day comes, I know we could win. I wonder if I'll ever see  
  
you again. ~~  
  
Two years later Gambit was back on his own again. He had been thrown out of the X-Men, Framed for a crime he did not commit. And although  
  
Rogue had not done anything out of her way to keep him there, He could tell by the tears she had tried to hide when he had left, That she had been  
  
hurting just as much as he was. Gambit intended to prove everyone wrong, And bring forth the real culprit of the Morlcok murders; And return  
  
to his one true love, Rogue.  
  
~~ And all this time, I've always known, That you were there, Upon your throne. A lonely Queen, Without her King. I longed for you,   
  
My love still burned. All of my life where have you been? I wonder if I'll ever see you again. And when that day comes, I know we could win.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again. All of my life, Where have you been? I wonder if I'll ever see you again... ~~~  
  
############################################################################################################### 


End file.
